


Dit is wat ik krijg door vriendelijk te zijn?!

by SmolKittenMozes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKittenMozes/pseuds/SmolKittenMozes
Summary: [Nederlandse versie]Een kortverhaal dat ik geschreven heb als opdracht voor Nederlands.> Crossposted on Wattpad & Inkitt> I'm working on an English version





	Dit is wat ik krijg door vriendelijk te zijn?!

“Je spendeert veel te veel tijd met die freak van een man! Wanneer ga je eens thuis zijn!!”

Aadya Khatri luisterde in verdriet naar het geruzie van haar man en dochter. De twee waren al enkele maanden het bloed onder elkaars nagels aan het halen. Ze hoopte uit alle macht dat dit gewoon door de puberteit was, al was haar dochter al zeventien en dus bijna volwassen.

“Voor de laatste fucking keer papa, ze is een vrouw. En ze is veel plezanter om rond te zijn dan gij bent!”

“Sla die toon niet aan met mij! In mijn tijd- “ Aadya besloot de twee te onderbreken voor de situatie uit de hand liep.

“Oliver! Kom naar de living, ’t is etenstijd.”

Een paar seconden later kwam haar tien jaar oude zoon de hoek omgevlogen. Ze glimlachte hem toe en streelde door zijn haar. Aadya hoopte uit alle macht dat zijn tienerjaren vlotter zouden gaan dan die van zijn zus. 

“Mijn kleine genie.” Oliver straalde door het compliment.

Iets later kwam ook haar dochter Meera aansloffen, duidelijk in een slechte bui. Als laatste stompte haar man de woonkamer in. 

Het avondeten was een ongemakkelijk gebeuren, behalve voor Oliver, die zich liever bezighield met een mannetje te maken met zijn lasagne. Na enkele minuten van luisteren naar bestek schrapend op borden, besloot de zevenenveertig jaar oude vrouw iets te zeggen.

“Uhm… Hebben jullie de nieuwe buren al gezien?”

“Ik wist niet eens dat we nieuwe buren hadden.” Bekende Meera voor ze een lok lichtpaars haar uit haar gezicht blies.

“We zouden morgen misschien eens dag moeten gaan zeggen.” En toen was het opnieuw stil.

“Zeg ik was aan het denken…” Probeerde ze opnieuw, “We hebben nog geen familiefoto met ons vieren. Zouden we er niet eens een gaan laten maken, Willem?” De vrouw keek haar man aan met een hoopvolle blik.

“Ik weet het niet, Aadya, dat kost dan nog weer geld en tijd. Ik heb trouwens nog een goed aantal dingen die ik moet doen voor mijn werk.” De man zuchtte en keek naar het familieportret dat aan de muur hing.

De lachende gezichten waren een teken van een gelukkigere tijd, toen iedereen nog van elkaar hield. Een gelukkige Willem de Boeck met zijn gelukkige vrouw Aadya Khatri en hun gelukkige dochter Meera de Boeck. Niet dat de adoptie van Oliver even later dingen verpestte, de spanning was er al, het had alleen een klein duwtje nodig. En het ‘rebelse’ gedrag van Meera bleek dat duwtje. Zoals Aadya’s moeder haar had gewaarschuwd ‘gemengde huwelijken lopen zelden goed af’.

Zoals de vrouw had voorgesteld, stond ze de volgende dag met één van haar twee kinderen voor de deur van haar nieuwe buren. Met een pot sandesh, een Indisch dessert, in haar handen klopte ze aan.

Het duurde een aantal seconden voor de deur openzwaaide om twee vrouwen te onthullen. De eerste was eerder groot en had lang zwart haar dat vastzat in een warrige dot. Wankele eyeliner omringde haar diepe, zielloze ogen. Haar kleding gaf de uitstraling dat ze elk moment klaar was voor de Apocalyps. De vrouw achter haar zag er iets meer verwelkomend uit met haar bruine cardigan en Minnie Mouse pantoffels. Haar helblauwe ogen verstoorden dat gevoel dan wel weer, al maakte de mollige wangen en het vuilblond haar het iets beter. 

“Welkom in deze buurt! Wij zijn jullie buren van de linkerkant, ik hoop dat het jullie een beetje lukt om te settelen?” Aadya zette meteen haar grootste glimlach op.

“Ah, bedankt om het te vragen.” Antwoordde de blondine met opengesperde ogen. “Het kan wel beter, maar tja verhuizen is niet al te makkelijk, eh. Mijn naam is Ilse en dit is mijn goede vriendin Sabrina.”

“Leuk jullie te ontmoeten.” De moeder schudde beide handen, de een iets te koud, en de ander iets te warm. “Mijn naam is Aadya, en dit is mijn zoon Oliver. Mijn man Willem en mijn oudste dochter Meera zijn met iets bezig en konden spijtig genoeg niet komen.” 

“Het is oké, maar ik zou het tof vinden om jullie allen eens goed te ontmoeten. Willen jullie misschien eens bij ons komen eten?” Vroeg Ilse met een vreemde lach, terwijl Sabrina de doos zoetigheden aannam.

Aadya keek het duo verbaasd aan. “Ah, uhm, ja… waarom niet. Wanneer past het beste voor jullie?”

En dus zat de familie de Boeck op vrijdagavond in het huis van hun buren, tien minuten te laat door nóg een discussie. Het etentje verliep stukken vlotter dan meeste avonden in , de hartelijke quiche van Sabrina en verrassend vlotte gespreksvaardigheden van Ilse waren daar zeker voor te danken.

“Dus van waar zijn jullie, als ik het mag vragen.” Vroeg Ilse, haar blauwe ogen nog steeds opengesperd. Ze leken wel permanent in die plaats te zitten.

“Ah, ik ben eigenlijk van India. Ik ben naar hier gekomen toen ik klein was. Ik heb Willem hier ook leren kennen en- “Aadya’s glimlach haperde en ze perste haar lippen samen. “Ja… Hoe dan ook ik ben erg blij dat ik mijn prachtige kinderen nu bij me heb. Ook al zijn we niet allemaal bloedverwant, we zijn een fam- familie.” 

Ilse en Sabrina keken net iets té begripvol toe terwijl de Indische vrouw probeerde haar emoties onder controle te krijgen. De blik deed een rilling gaan door de familie. Oliver keek op naar zijn moeder met vermoeide ogen.

“Mama, kunnen we gaan. Ik ben moe.” 

“Dat vind ik een goed idee schat, laten we vertrekken.” Besloot zijn vader met geklemde kaken. De moeder stond langzaam op, maar werd snel terug neergeduwd door hun gastvrouwen. Het duo glimlachte geforceerd met een bijna hopeloze blik.

“Blijf nog even, we hebben nog wat dessert!” bracht Sabrina gehaast uit.

Aadya fronste en zette haar tas terug neer. Enkele momenten later kwam Ilse de keuken uit met een kom pudding. Toen iedereen twee porties had gehad, op aandringen van de twee vrouwen, stond Aadya opnieuw op.

“Ik denk dat we nu echt wel moeten vertrekken.” Alsof hij het wilde bewijzen gaapte Oliver juist op dat moment. “Het was een geweldige avond met heerlijk eten. Bedankt hiervoor.”  
“Eigenlijk hebben we nog iets waarmee we een beetje hulp nodig hebben, als het gaat.” Ilse keek de twee volwassenen hoopvol aan. 

Aadya knipperde even verbaasd, maar volgde uiteindelijk de blondine toen die vertrok. Willem ging achter hen aan en Meera stond ook op het punt haar moeder te volgen, maar werd tegengehouden door de koude hand van Sabrina.

“Ik denk dat het beter is als je hier blijft.”

De tiener fronste en keek haar vuil aan. “Ik denk dat ik dat zelf wel kan beslissen.” En voor Sabrina nog iets kon zeggen, was ze al weggeglipt met haar broer. 

De hal waarin de volwassenen waren ontsnapt was smal en amper belicht, maar zelfs dat beetje licht verloren ze snel. Hoe dieper ze het huis ingingen, hoe kouder het werd. Hier en daar waren verhuisdozen geplaatst, en viel iemand erover door het tekort aan licht. De vloer kraakte onder het gewicht van de groep en bracht een beetje geluid in de griezelige stilte van het huis. De bruine muren waren donkerder op bepaalde plaatsen, en je kon zien dat, hoewel het een groot en prachtig huis bleek, er nog heel wat werk aan de winkel was.

Na een tijdje kwamen ze aan een trap uit. Er was net genoeg licht om te zien waar je stapte, maar de treden leken zo wankel dat het niet veel deed om de familie gerust te stellen. Aadya was de afdaling al begonnen, en toen ze achteromkeek zag ze haar kinderen elkaars hand beetnemen voor steun. Toen Sabrina achter hen stond stapten zij ook de wankele trap af.

De lucht leek dikker en muffer te worden bij elke stap, hun omgeving kouder, maar toch zag ze een zweetdruppel langs Willems voorhoofd rollen. Meera kreeg het langzaamaan moeilijk met ademen, alsof er iemand een stuk stof voor haar mond hield. Oliver rilde en kroop dichter naar zijn grote zus toe, en voor de eerste keer leek haar slimme zoon niet meer alle kennis van de wereld te bezitten.

Aadya was nu vrijwel zeker dat dit niet ging over een beetje hulp, maar ze vreesde wat haar verbeelding zou opkoken als ze er te veel over na dacht. Al wat ze kon doen was proberen de twee vrouwen het voordeel van de twijfel te geven en hopen dat ze haar kinderen niet in gevaar had gebracht.

Ze werd uit haar gedachten getrokken door het geklingel van metaal. Haar hoofd sloeg om naar het geluid en ze zag nog juist Willems lichaam naar de grond vallen met een doffe klap, Sabrina langs hem met een geheven honkbalknuppel. 

Aadya’s ogen groeiden naar de grootte van ondertassen en ze haastte zich naar het bewusteloze lichaam van haar man. Ze keek trillend op naar de twee gastvrouwen. Het was op dat moment dat haar omgeving haar opviel.

Buiten de woonkamer was deze kelder de best aangeklede kamer tot nu toe. Maar dat weerhield het ongemakkelijke gevoel niet dat haar dreigde te overspoelen, er was hier iets héél mis. De donkergrijze muren vielen naar de achtergrond en tekende de kandelaars langs de muur scherp af. De kaarsen wierpen een gedempt licht op het midden van de kamer, waar een brede tafel stond. De tafel was gedecoreerd met meer kaarsen en hier en daar een versleten boek, maar wat bijna alle aandacht opzoog was het groot gat in het midden van de tafel. De cirkel was juist groot genoeg om de gemiddelde veertig à vijftig jaar oude man in te houden, er hingen zelfs de nodige ketting aan het plafond. Rond het gat lag een cirkel van runen en andere inscripties getekend in een felrode kleur.

“Wat in Gods naam zijn jullie van plan.” Aadya bewoog instinctief voor haar kinderen, een beduchte blik in haar ogen. De blonde vrouw voor haar sloot de deur naar boven en glipte de sleutel in haar achterzak. Aadya’s keel kneep dicht toen de twee vrouwen haar wezenloos aankeken.

“Onze heer vereist offers. Niet veel mensen weten van Zijn bestaan, dus moeten wij zorgen dat Hij gelukkig is. We hebben echter door de verhuis hem al even niet kunnen eren, normaal zouden we iemand zonder kinderen nemen maar…”

“En, wie is deze ‘Heer’ dan precies?” Meera hief één enkele wenkbrauw spottend op. 

Ilses ogen flitsten naar de tiener met een vuile blik. “Hij is heilig, we zijn het niet waard om zijn naam uit te spreken. Ik zou opletten wat je zegt, meisje, normaal offeren we geen kinderen, maar ik wil wel eens een uitzondering maken.”

Een zacht gesnik klonk van achter Aadya en haar dochter, en ze draaiden zich om. Oliver staarde hen aan met grote ogen, gevuld met tranen. De pure wanhoop op zijn gezicht deed Aadya bijna zelf huilen, maar ze wist dat ze sterk moest blijven. Hoe doodsbang ze ook was, ze moest sterk blijven, voor haar kinderen.

In de tijd dat ze Oliver in haar armen had genomen om hem te kalmeren waren de twee gastvrouwen bezig hun vaders lichaam naar de tafel aan het slepen.  
Oliver trok aan zijn moeders mouw en tikte op Meera’s arm. Toen hij hun aandacht had wees hij trillend naar een raam in de kelder. Het was relatief klein, maar met genoeg moeite zouden ze allen erdoor moeten geraken. Een klein vlammetje hoop begon te branden in de drie, maar het werd snel gedoofd toen ze realiseerden dat er geen manier was om er te geraken zonder dat de twee andere vrouwen het merkte.

Aadya zuchtte diep en focuste haar aandacht weer op het tafereel voor haar. Met een krop in haar keel probeerde ze haar tranen onder controle te houden terwijl de man waarvan ze ooit hield aan zijn polsen werd opgehangen. Ze wilde naar hem toe lopen en de vrouwen neerslaan, zorgen dat iedereen veilig was, maar ze wist dat ze noch de energie noch de kracht daarvoor had, en ze kon de veiligheid van haar kinderen niet riskeren. Dus bewoog ze zich naar achter met haar dochter en zoon, en liet ze zich op de grond vallen. Trillend nam ze Oliver vast toen hij zich naast haar zette, en de tranen vloeiden.

Aadya werd misselijk bij de gedachte dat ze zou geforceerd worden haar kinderen achter te laten. Meera en Oliver zouden verder moeten opgroeien zonder ouders, zonder steun. Een klein stemmetje herinnerde haar eraan dat het nog niet zover was, en ze probeerde zich uit alle macht aan die gedachte vast te klampen. Toch glipte het uit haar handen voor ze de moed kon oprapen iets te doen.

Haar man kwam bij bewustzijn met een schok, en toen hij merkte in welke staat hij was begon hij hevig te spartelen. Sabrina, die bij hem in het gat stond trok abrupt terug in een poging niet gestampt te worden, maar ze riep uiteindelijk toch de hulp van haar blonde vriendin in. De vrouw wrong zichzelf in de cirkel en hield de man stil terwijl de andere langzaam lijnen en inscripties in zijn lichaam begon te kerven.

Aadya schoot naar voren om hen te stoppen, maar twee handen op haar arm hielden haar terug. Ze keek om naar Meera en die schudde haar hoofd met een harde blik, dus ze zette zich terug neer. En de drie keken toe terwijl Willem begon te schreeuwen van de pijn, smekend om te stoppen. Er was niets wat ze konden doen en dat scheurde Aadya’s ziel in twee. 

En toen stopte het schreeuwen, plots was het stil. Willem bewoog niet meer. Toen zag de vrouw het, een diepe snee van de ene kant van zijn nek naar de andere. Het duurde even voor tot haar doordrong, maar toen het muntje viel stopte haar adem. En toen klonk er weer een schreeuw, alleen die keer kwam hij van Aadya. Ze zakte weer in elkaar, en huilde samen met haar zoon.

Ilse draaide zich om naar de huilende vrouw met een zachte glimlach die niet bij de rest van haar uitdrukking hoorde. De moeder kroop gehaast naar achter, de hoek van de kamer in. Ze schoof snel haar zoon ook uit de weg, al was hij sowieso veilig, Meera was al uit het zicht ergens. Aadya schudde wanhopig haar hoofd.

“Alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft laat mij leven. Ik- ik kan mijn kinderen niet zomaar achterlaten. Ik smeek het je alsje- “ 

Juist voordat Ilse dichterbij kon komen, viel ze voorover zoals Willem eerder die avond had gedaan. Maar nu stond Meera boven het lichaam met een koevoet in haar handen. Het leek eeuwen geleden dat ze nog in de woonkamer quiche zaten te eten, en nu was het voorbij. Beide Sabrina en Ilse lagen bewusteloos op de grond, en Meera was bezig het raam kapot te slaan. 

Aadya keek dof toe terwijl Meera het glas zo goed mogelijk wegveegde, toen ze Oliver een voetje gaf om het aan het hoge raam te geraken, toen Oliver zijn weg naar vrijheid klom. Ze zag alles, maar begreep niets. Plots stond haar dochter voor haar en stak ze haar hand uit. Haar lippen bewogen en ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen, maar Aadya hoorde niets. Ze besefte vaag dat Meera haar recht hielp van waar ze eerst zat, en dat ze door het raam klom. Het glas in haar handen en knieën sneed, maar deed geen pijn. Ze besefte ook vaag dat ze Meera op haar beurt uit de kelder trok. Van toen af aan bleef alles een waas, en tegen dat ze terug volledige controle had over haar lichaam was ze omringd door politie en had ze een warmtedeken om.

De politie stelde wat vragen, en ze antwoordde. Ze gaf haar getuigenis, maar was er niet volledig bij. Toen de agenten haar eindelijk lieten gaan haastte ze zich naar haar kinderen.  
“Meera, Oliver… gaat het? Oh mijn God ik kan niet- “

Ze wist niet wat te zeggen, dus sloeg ze gewoon haar armen om de twee heen. Toen ze terugtrok controleerde ze Oliver van top tot teen, die op zijn beurt haar geruststelde dat het met hem ging. Toen ze zich naar Meera draaide, merkte ze haar wazige blik, alsof ze er mentaal niet was.

“Meera?”

Geen antwoord.

“Schat, gaat het?”

Haar dochter hief haar blik, en één enkele traan rolde van haar wang. Voor ze het beide wisten, zat de hele familie samen op de vuile grond van de achtertuin van hun buren.


End file.
